Contain the inner Demon and Beast
by ChristinaWolff11
Summary: I do not and I repeat do not own the Teen Titans or their Characters. This is my first Fanfic. Please go easy on me or fear the pudding of sadness! Compliments of chef Starfire. After a fight between Adonis and Beast Boy the Beast wants a reward - Raven. First summary too. R&R please.
1. Chapter 1

First of all: my first fanfic.

I do not own anything. I do not own the Teen Titans. I do not own the Characters I Own nothing!

* * *

The Changeling, formerly known as Beast Boy, slammed the door of the T-car you could hear the car creak under the force. Raven landed on the ground in the garage walking up to the fuming Changeling. Everyone allowed hear to heal them after their fight with Adonis but him. "Come on, Garfield. Let met heal you." Raven said with her calm monotone. "I'm fine!" Garfield growled walking to the elevator and went up to the kitchen without waiting for anyone. The other members stood there in silence. "Yo, that boy better hope he didn't hurt my baby or Raven will end up reviving him than healing." Cyborg said with fake anger walking up the T-car. Raven rolled her eyes and teleport herself with her Raven to the kitchen. "I hope friend Beast Boy will let friend Raven heal him." Starfire said while Nightwing, formerly known as Robin, took her hand and walked to the elevator and wait their turn. "I hope so too Star."

* * *

Raven reappeared from her raven and looks at the backside the Changeling while he hungrily ate anything tofu or vegetarian related. She gave a heavy sigh before she spoke up. "Gar, you're still under the influence of the adrenaline. Just let me heal you and then you can blow some steam off in the gym." Garfield ignores her and continues eating. The beast inside of him was roaring of the thrilling fight and now viciously arguing with Beast Boy in his mind to claim Raven. Adonis somehow got infected with the toxins again and became the beast form again. Adonis became his beast form and fought for dominance. Adonis tackled Raven down and licked her neck in a lusty manner and that drove the Changeling made turning into the beast once again. They fought for dominance and the right to mate no longer for justice. Now Garfield was struggling to keep the beast at bay one touch from his girlfriend always drove him wild but now he won't be able to control himself. Thus he is trying to avoid the contact.

* * *

Raven's patience was running out fast and her Rage was starting to surface. The Changeling could be so stubborn sometimes. Just then Nightwing and Starfire entered the common room with a hiss of the door. Raven paid them no heed her Garfield was wounded and needed to be healed. Her rage was growing as Garfield continued to ignore her. "Garfield." Raven hissed through her teeth angrily that it sent shivers down Nightwing and Starfire's spines and made them stop in mid step by the venom in her voice. "If you want to know what's good for you, you better step back." Garfield growled back at her stand up and facing her. He was now towering over her by a foot. This angered Raven even more she took a step closer towards him. They were arms length apart from each other. Richard took one look at this scene and knows for their safety they should leave the couple to sort it out. He took Starfire's arm and walked to her room. "Come on Star, we're going on a date tonight." He said to side track the alien princess. Starfire squealed and flew straight to her room with Richard in tow.

* * *

The action of Raven's rebellion excited the beast and angered Garfield. His eyes were flashing in anger and excitement. He growled at her while bearing his teeth, the beast wanted to show off his power and strength by this action where Gar wanted to warn her that he won't be able to control his and the beast's urges. Raven stared at his white and slightly longer fangs her demon side begged her to pin him down and have her wicket way with him. Her eyes flashed with her own angry eyes, she needed to heal him or he'll be badly hurt the next morning. Raven then jumped onto Beast Boy pinning him to the ground he tried to move away but Raven straddle him and tighten her thighs around him. Garfield pushed up his lower half in protest, Raven just pushed down harder and her left hand his right shoulder harshly while her right was glowing blue while she tried to heal the wounds on his upper torso. Garfield's control snapped her demon side drove the beast mad with lust and excitement and he had had her NOW! He push Raven off hastily and was on top of her in a split second it all happened so fast Raven's legs was still tightly on his hips. He pushed him self against her and now her legs was wrapped around his waist. Raven clawed against his chest and tear through the remain of his costume and left marks on his freshly healed firm chest. That pleased her inner demon and the complementing growl from him pleased her even more. Gar tried to reign the beast in he moved closer to her and licked her neck. To his pleasure Raven moved her head so she would give him more access. He smelt her arousal and it made his member grew hard against her. As Raven felt this she gave a small smirk _'oh what the hell, I'll heal him after this'_ She thought to herself and. She bit his lower earlobe while she pushed herself harder against his throbbing member. "Everyone still alive?" Cyborg announced and walked into the now heating scene. The lovers jumped apart and embarrassed being caught red handed but that soon quickly faded when each demon and beast gave their angry and annoyed stares to the half metal man. Cyborg shrinks to two inches tall and hit tail and run with a yelp.

* * *

Gar looked to Raven with pleading and lustful eyes and spoke up with a hoarse mixed growl voice. "I. Need. You. Now." Raven smirk grew and she walked up towards him. Gar hit a bookcase hard. Raven must've opened a portal to her room and pushed them through. Raven's clawed around his ears and down his neck across his the length or his broad shoulders and draw them down his chest and ghosting over his abs, all whiled healing him just after wounds. The sensation it cased by flesh lightly tearing and reattached made his member harder tenfold and drew a deep satisfying growl. Raven moved closer to Garfield his lusty growl amplified her need to be filled more. She was now getting excited. She placed teasing kisses and nibbles across his jaw line to his sensitive elf-like ears and whispered seductively into his ear. "Then claim me…" This made Garfield trembles against her. He grabbed her waist and turned them around. Pushing her against the bookcase and kissed her feverishly.

* * *

His tongue was hungrily battle against hers for dominance. She was challenging him and proving to be an equal component. Gar now moved his right into between her legs which she spread at a teasing slow pace for him. His left hand was now massaging her soft yet firm breast. Raven moaned in pleasure and pushed more of her chest against his hand while her hand snaked down and around his back. Gar's right hand founds its way down to her rump and grabbed a handful. This made Raven impatient and she tore his shirt off with her powers shredding it into pieces. Her hands now roamed all over his naked upper body, feeling him up. Gar slipped his hands under both her thighs and picked her up to hook her legs around him. As she did he moved from the bookcase towards the bed. Raven took hold onto a fistful of his hair and slightly pushed herself up using her powerful upper legs. She then bumped down on his painful hard member and let out a sexy cry. This brought Garfield down to his knees. "Rae…" broke from his shaky hoarse voice. "We won't make it to the bed." He said in almost whine. Raven rubbed herself against him and nibbled on his ear while moaning breathlessly soft in his ear. Gar's arousal grew and he tighten his grip on Raven's rump and the crushed her on her soft carpet while tearing her costume ravenously.

* * *

His hands were feeling up the now naked woman underneath him. He placed kisses all over her neck and ear. He moved his kisses down to her breasts he nibbled the left and then the right while his left hand tweaked the left nipple. Raven arched her back a little giving him a pleasurable mouthful. He smirked at this and begins sucking. Raven moaned a little louder and this excited the beast. Gar continued and slipped his right hand down her slim form across her stomach round hips and stroking her thigh. Suddenly he slips one of his big fingers into the warm and wet womanhood. Raven gasp hard and her demon part overpowered her a while. She flipped Gar on his back and straddles him between her legs. She smashed her lips against his while rubbing hard the agonizing member. Her mouth moved over to his ear and whispered seductively "I'm going to break you."

* * *

She then pressed herself quickly and hard against him, receiving a loud groan. She moved down while placing kissed all over him. She stuck her tongue into Gar's navel and clawed down his chest to his pants. She then started to pull his pants down but met some difficulty due to the hard member filling the pants rather tightly. Her frustration got the best of her and she encased his pants in her aura and disintegrating the pants, underwear, socks and shoes completely. Garfield groaned as he member was released from its material prison. Raven stared at the large member while its owner lay panting hard on the ground. Raven wondered how that big member will be able to fit inside _her_.

* * *

This was both's first time and Garfield knew she need her time, he heard a woman's first time includes some pain when breaking through the thin barrier. Although, the beast was screaming out loud to thrust his length into her hard. "We can wait." The Changeling breathes out painfully. Raven shook her head out of her trance and placed her hand around his shaft and felt how it twitches under her touch. Garfield moaned and closed his eyes for a moment. She then hold on and moved her hand up and down while she move back onto Gar and kissed him filled with passion. He pushed his hips up with her rhythm while holding her small face in his hands to deepen the kiss. Raven then summoned a lonely condom from her drawer into her other hand. She then stops for a moment to Gar's dismay. She opens the package and stared at the round rubber, wondering how a little circle will be able to cover that!

* * *

She gave a shy quizzical look to an amused Garfield. _'She looks so adorable when she is clueless.' _He took the band from her and stretched it over his straight and hard member. He then put his hands on her hips and kissed her lightly on the lips and the poured all his passion into the kiss. Her hands found their way to his neck and then moved them to his shoulders to steady herself onto of him. She slowly moved down on the member having his tip inside of her she slightly jumped only to miss him inside of her instantly. Gar was kissing her neck and collarbone. She moved down till his member touched her sensitive barrier and stopped. She looked for his eye and saw him begging her to go on, he was only a third inside of her and he desperately wanted to bring her down into his lap but he wanted her to feel comfortable. She kissed him again and lifted herself up and came down with force breaking her barrier and she bit into his neck. Their world shook with force and the bite high wired every fiber of his primal and every other part of his being.

* * *

He switched places with her and slowly moving in and out of her. She a made soft moan with ever thrust. Every moan she made Gar harder and the scent of their arousal amplified his need to go harder but he held back he didn't want to hurt her. Raven felt him shudder and she knew he was struggling to hold back for her sake. Her eyes were clouded with passion and lust and she felt her demon side surface once again. "Harder… Faster" She demanded and he complied with her wishes. He buried his face into her violet hair with his mouth close to her ear. She heard his ragged breathing with every thrust into her. She gave another gasp as he reached a new sensitive spot.

* * *

Garfield noticed this and began to focus on the spot whit inhumanly strength and speed. He felt her tighten and tighten around his member making it almost too hard to move. Gar was could feel she was close to her braking point. Then somehow she ended on top and riding him harder and harder. She was panting part of his name in short breathes then Garfield couldn't hold back anymore he wanted her to be able to release first but he couldn't hold. He roared her name and simultaneously she screamed his name in full. After their release she slowed down and lay on his chest. Both of their respectively muscles twitched together as he was still inside of her. He kissed the top of her head and wrapped his around her and they both fell into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

Garfield woke the next morning holding onto the beautiful violet haired woman in his arms. His Raven. He hugged her slightly and realized he was still inside of her. He slowly pulled out as to not wake her missing her immediately. At that moment Raven wake from her wonderful sleep violet orbs finding green ones. "Morning love." She said and kissed him on his lips. "Nah, GOOD morning love." He replied with a cheeky smile. "No, it's a great morning" She said with a grin. "Smart –ass" He chuckled and kissed her again. Raven tried to stand up and walked awkwardly towards her bathroom. The Changeling saw this and felt guilty at her painful walk and quickly walked over to hold her in his arms. "Sorry…" He apologized solemnly. "It'll heal throughout the day. Besides I enjoyed myself." She said resting her head on his chest. She moved slightly away and traced a finger over his lips to his neck over the bite mark and her hand glow blue. He touched her hand, hummed and looked her in the eyes. "Please let the mark." He asked her in his deep loving voice. She hesitated and continued to trace his muscles over his healed chest, his defined abs and gasp at his groin area. He looked down and saw the bruises. He smirked when she looked shamefully into his eyes. Her hands glowed blue again, again he stopped her. Her facial expression became stern. "You can only keep one wound." She said in a mocking stern voice. Garfield chuckled a bit before he kissed her passionately. "Then I'll keep the one on my neck to show that I'm yours. Forever." He said. She nodded her head and healed him.

* * *

They walked hand in hand through a trashed tower to a worse common room. "What the hell happened here?" Garfield asked while they entered. "Oh friends it was the most terrifying hour. The first one came and shook the entire tower. Then the second and the tower kept on doing the rattling and shaking till the third broke every light, window and every other electronics and fragile object we own." Starfire said while she throws out every broken appliance apparently it was everything. Cyborg crudely cursed the nature and its earthquakes while trying to fixed the TV. Nightwing watched the "Breaking news" on a bad reception big screen**_. *News Reporter* "Jump City survived three repeated earthquakes one worse than the next, luckily nothing to serious."_** Raven blushed deep crimson. "Gah! Nothing serious? It's like the dammed quake was settled full force on the tower. It's gonna take me a month to fix this tower." Cyborg said still behind the TV

* * *

An ear deafening scream broke through the tower and all eyes were on Starfire. "Oh friend Raven and Beast Boy! You are showing affection in public!" Starfire happily announced and gave them a bone crushing hug. Raven's blushed deepened and Garfield nervously laughed while scratching his neck. "And what happened to your neck?" Starfire asked as she pointed to the Changeling's neck. Cyborg but two and two together and then fumed. "Yo, you two are so grounded. For every day I'm gonna spent on this tower ya'll gonna clean, buff and shine my BABY!" Cyborg shouted while pointing at the embarrassed pair.

* * *

_Next Chapter is up._


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own the Teen Titans.

Someone told me to keep writing, I'm not if they meant keep writing the story or just keep writing fanfic. But I thought I might add a little extra chapter.

Chapter 2

* * *

"Is it really necessarily to polish and shine the car _everyday_?" a very annoyed Raven asked. Garfield was cleaning the opposite wheel when looking up to his girlfriend. "Well Cy just wants to punish us and -" He was met by a pleasant view of her C-cups pressed up the bonnet while she tried to reach a distant spot. Gar made an audible gulp he couldn't tear his eyes away. "And?" Raven was oblivious of Garfield's staring.

* * *

She felt a wave of lust towards her and looked up to find him staring. "Uh, I uhm. Mmm. What?" Garfield stuttered out forgetting where he was, what he was saying and what he was suppose to be doing. Raven straightened herself up looking at herself.

* * *

She was wearing a purple fitting tank top with black gym shorts. Raven raised her eyebrow up and putting her hands on her hips. "You were saying?" She asked amused by his lost of the train of thought. "Wow, Rae you make me wild." Gar whispered in awe. He was wearing a white muscle shirt and red jumper pants with duo white strips on the sides. The shirt complimented his green skin and was hiding his V-line. Raven got a mental image of Garfield shirtless and water rolling down his body…

* * *

"Not now. Cyborg will kill us if we do as much as kiss in front of his 'baby'. Help me polish the bonnet." She said in her monotone voice. The sooner she can finish up with this piece of metal the sooner she can go and place that special spell on her room.

* * *

For the past month between daily car washes and crime fighting Raven was searching for spells, scriptures and markings so if she and the Changeling would be, how Starfire puts it, having the fun of the romantic intimacy, the powers will stay contained in her room. It was frustrating to hold her and Garfield at bay. Not going too far and stopping every time when it gets too hot. But now she found the spell and the appropriate marking.

* * *

When Garfield came back from retrieving the buff cloth he was now met by Raven's perfect buttocks just begging to be grabbed. He couldn't resist. He's been helping himself everyday and he needed to feel her again. He wanted to feel her warm up. He wanted to smell her scent mixed with her arousal.

* * *

Raven jumped up when she felt something hard against her rear. Garfield placed his left hand just above her womanhood and his other across her chest. Trapping her in his arms. He took a deep breath inhaled her scent it smelled so good. He pushed her closer to him. "Ah. Rae you smell so good." Garfield then moved her medium length hair away and nibbled her neck. Raven was paralyzed by the sensation. Today, of all the days he had to this. With the full moon tonight she needs to contain herself. "And you taste so good." Garfield whispered in ear. "What are you the big bad wolf now?" Raven comment dryly.

* * *

Garfield turned the pale beauty around and wrapped his arms around her. "It is full moon tonight. I might go out hunting." He grinned at her. Over the past years he always knew that on full moon nights Raven retire early for bed early, ever since the incident of her sixteen birthday. Now after being a couple for ten months he wants to find out why. He always felt good on full moons but he also tried to contain his inner beast. The beast is more restless on full moons.

* * *

"Yo. Love birds I don't want you do anything nasty on my baby. Now get out of here!" Cyborg said while entering the garage via elevator and giving them an angry stare. Beast Boy moved back giving Raven some space. She reached for her hood, realizing she doesn't have one she decided to get Cyborg back for interrupting them. "I believe that your _bab_y has seen every mechanical excitement between you and Bumble Bee. I refuse to clean the _honey_ you left in the back seat." When she was satisfied with his fuming blush she teleported back to her room leaving a laughing Changeling behind.

* * *

"Oh, oh Dude… she got you good." Garfield wheezed. Victor stumped angrily to the T-car's backseat. "Dude there's nothing there. But thanks I'm never driving on the back seat again." The Changeling laughed while going back up to the training room. Nightwing wanted to spar a bit.

* * *

It was eleven pm and the entire tower was dawned in a red light and an annoying alarm screaming. The Changeling stormed past Raven's door when he heard her cursing. _'Since when does she curse?'_ He wearily knocked on her door. "Hey Rae you okay in there?" He asked in a concerning voice. "Garfield get in here and help me." Raven demanded on the other side. He opened the door and saw Raven tied down to her bed. Now this site would be very appealing if the city wasn't in danger. "Now why can't you use your powers?" While helping her loosing the knots he couldn't help but ask. "I used a spell on the ropes to keep my contained till morning light. And I can't use my powers on the ropes once it's tied, till the morning." Raven explained. The Changeling wanted to ask another question but was teleported to the common room.

* * *

"Titans! Trouble! It's Plasmas and Cinderblock. Raven and Changeling take Plasmas and the rest with me against Cinderblock Titans go!" Nightwing ordered and every one stormed out. Nightwing took his N-Cycle, Starfire was flying above him, The Changeling turned into a hawk and fly alongside Raven and Cyborg took the T-car.

Nightwing threw his wing-a-rangs to distract Cinderblock while Starfire head on and shooting starbolts from her hands. Cyborg was behind Cinderblock shooting with his sonic cannon. Nightwing used his bo-staff to give height and kicked dead center in Cinderblock's chest. Cinderblock stumbled backwards crashing a few cars.

* * *

Plasmas shoot some toxic at a green tiger and five blobs of goo forming mini-Plasmas's with went straight for the Changeling. Raven knew she needs to get back to her room now. She took a lotus position in mid air. She chanted her mantra and flew with her soul self into Plasmas' mind and sending him back to his sleeping form. The mini-Plasmas's are returned to blobs of goo. The police game with Plasmas' sleeping pod. Raven gave a quick report. And they went down town to Cinderblock.

* * *

Cyborg shot a giant net out of his cannon Starfire caught the opposite end and pulled it over Cinderblock. As soon as he fell down the street Nightwing tied him up. The Changeling and Raven arrived the same time as the police, Nightwing gave a full report on both.

* * *

"We are victorious. Shall we celebrate at the hut of Pizza?" Starfire asked energetic. The police drove the criminals back to prison. "I rather go home and just charge my energy levels are really low." Cyborg said with a large yawn. Raven teleported away without another word. Nightwing and Starfire drove off on the N-cycle. "Come on BB. I'll give you a ride back." Cyborg offered the Changeling while walking back. "As long it I don't need to sit in the back." The Changeling said heading for shot gun.

* * *

"You guys finished Plasmas up pretty fast." Cyborg started with small talk. "Yeah, Raven used her soul-self as soon as we got there." Changeling answered back. Cyborg drove into the underground tunnel to the tower. And they were surrounded in darkness. "Doesn't that take a lot of energy?" he asked with much concern. "Hey we all trained and became stronger over the past five years since the Trigon incident, but yeah that does take a lot of energy." The Changeling said. The ride was silent back to the tower.

* * *

Garfield rushed to Raven's room; he wanted to know why his girlfriend ties herself up. He entered her room and saw nobody in the room. The curtains were open to the view of the open ocean and the full moon. His inner beast was now channeling into his owner. Garfield picked up the scent of his mate. Before he knew what's going on he collided with the wall with painful impact. "You better get out before it's too late." Raven spoke in lusty voice. Entirely different from her calm and collective monotone. This new way of speaking aroused the beast. Garfield only purred. "It's too late."

* * *

Raven grabbed a fistful of his hair and kissing him viciously. "I know you and the beast enjoys it hard, dirty and rough. Tonight I need it." Raven said she pulled back her hips away and slammed it against Garfield. He hit his head against the wall. He needed to contain himself but the beast was too strong and the fact that Garfield wanted it too didn't help.

* * *

Garfield turned them around pushing Raven up against the wall. She pulled his head by his hair. Giving her more access of his muscled neck and biting hard. He tore her leotard open underneath. Raven bites his earlobe. He dropped his pants down and hammed into her hard. Raven gasped when her muscles tried to accommodate the sudden movement. He began thrusting into her hard and fast. Raven pushed him away when logic caught up with her. She saw Garfield looking at her with the eyes of the beast. He was hungry for her and was impatient.

* * *

"Protection." Was all she said and she summoned a condom from her drawer once she put it on Beast Boy; he rammed her into the wall hard. "Do your best, Beast." She said breathlessly. He gave an approving growl and moved harder and faster than before into her. Their tongues were fighting hard for dominance. Raven moaned heavily. "Come on Beast!" She gritted through her teeth. Garfield lifted her a little higher and she locked her legs around him tighter causing her virginal muscles to tighten more around his member.

* * *

Garfield dug his fingers into the solid wall with his palms on her shoulders and then moved impatiently hard. Raven dig into his shoulders as he moved faster and faster. The wall behind her was cracking and it became harder. Their bodies were covered in sweat and the remaining clothes were sticking to them.

* * *

Gar hit her sensitive spot and he felt their bodies were surrounded. He looked at her eyes were clouded with power. The faster he moved the brighter her eyes shined. Raven clawed down to his chest and back up. She gave another loud moan and making wonderful sounds while she tried to breath. The next moment Garfield felt a cold wind on him. He noticed Raven's powers must have removed the remaining clothes. Or rather destroyed it.

The beast gave a loud growl when he coming close and by the tighting muscles around him she was too. Raven pushed them away from the wall. A wall that now had imprint of her backside and various cracks. Garfield hit her again against the wall and making a new anchor place for his hand. Before he could thrust into her again he was blasted by her powers on her bed.

* * *

It took Raven two seconds to teleport herself in front of him. Her hand was covered by crackling black power and her face had lusty grin on. As she placed her hand on his chest Garfield felt his muscles flexing to their limits. The beast enjoyed this grow of muscles but it pained his member. Raven straddled him and gave a sharp hiss accommodating the stiff muscle but quickly recovered by moving up and down. Both their muscles tighten and finally they went over the edge.

* * *

Raven didn't stop at that and going. She clawed over his muscle chest and not healing this time making the pain linger while the excitement was building up. Garfield thought he was done after the first one but now he got his second wind.

* * *

Raven was moaning louder and tried to say his name. "Oh, oh, oh, Gar, Garfl" Garfield flipped her over he is going to be on top for the second orgasm.

* * *

They didn't stop until five in the morning when the sun came up.

* * *

Garfield pulled the blanket over them and cuddled with Raven. "So full moon, hey?" Gar said making little circles over his girlfriend's stomach. Raven hummed while she snuggled closer to him. "Yes. Although the same goes for you. I bet there were times when you and the beast were acting a one. Wild untamed and uncontained." Raven said with humor in her voice. He purred and they fell asleep together as the sun rise.

* * *

A very angry Nightwing was stalking on the bedroom floor. Grumbling and cursing at two certain titans that didn't show up for their Friday training. They were to always stay fit and in shape. The Changeling wasn't in his room but Nightwing had a good idea where else he could be. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw an outline of a body standing out of the wall.

* * *

Garfield heard stomping feet heading towards them. Raven was sleeping with her head on his chest and Gar had his arm wrapped around her. he gently shook his girlfriend from her sleep. "Hmm, What?" Raven asked while cuddling closer to his side. The knocking on her door answered her question. "Changeling, Raven. You better get up and come down to the training room or you'll" Nightwing's treat was interrupted by Raven. "Or you can leave me to sleep or I'll tell Starfire that you bought her an engagement ring." Raven smugly threatened.

* * *

Nightwing just cursed under his breath and did the walk of shame back to the training room. He doesn't know how but somehow Raven always had dirt on everyone and she knew how to use it.

* * *

"Are friend Beast Boy and friend Raven joining us today with of the training the body?" Starfire cheerily asked. "No, and Cyborg is over at Titans East for upgrades. So it's just you and me Star." Nightwing grumbled

* * *

Garfield was laughing hard at their leader's reaction and his girlfriend's wit. "Oh, Rae you're just too good. Say how bad do you think is the Tower's condition?" He asked while he chuckled. "I found a spell to keep my power surges inside my room, so the Tower is fine. Now shut up and let me sleep or I'll sent you to the training room in your birthday suit." Raven answered in a sleepy and annoyed tone.

* * *

"Talk about the lack of clothes, I think we should get s few new costumes. You vaporized my last one." Garfield said but he only received another hum and saw she was already dozing off.

* * *

Okay really Fin.

Thanks a lot guys. Feel free to help yourselves to Cyborg's famous Waffles! Oh and there's some cookies and milk. While you like and review.


End file.
